Contractor shall perform a Demonstration of Cancer Rehabilitation Facility as follows: Develop a model and workable system that will provide rehabilitation services to cancer patients within a medical center or comprehensive cancer center. Develop educational programs for various personnel categories needed to implement such a system. Provide such educational programs, on a demonstration basis and for a limited time period.